


Wake up

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce gets injured while on the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up

There was a car accident.  
  
That’s what the news reports blaring in the hospital waiting room had said as Jason sat next to Dick and clutched the older man’s hand. Vicki Vale had pasted on a smile that looked more fake than the diamonds on her brooch for the story and Jason honestly doesn’t remember hating anyone as much as he hated the blonde in that moment.  
  
It wasn’t a car accident. No fucking way.  
  
And Bruce isn’t some stupid skirt chaser like the media makes him out to be. He’s a good guy, and he doesn’t deserve to be in a hospital bed with more broken bones than Jason wishes to think about.  
  
Some thugs got lucky and laid a smackdown on Bruce when his back was turned and Jason wasn’t there to protect him. Jason had been one alley over but by the time that he had made it to Bruce’s side, it was too late.  
  
The men were gone by the time Jason clambered down the nearest fire escape with fear chilling his veins, but Bruce… Bruce wasn’t lucky at all.  
  
Jason remembers almost stumbling over the older man’s bruised and broken body. The cape and cowl are good for hiding in Gotham’s shadows when Bruce is healthy and whole, but when the city has turned against him… The cowl is more than a hindrance than anything else.  
  
Jason can’t stop thinking of the way that Bruce’s body had looked in that alley… How blood kept trickling down the side of his face as he just lay there. How his chest barely moved even as Jason called his name.  
  
The teenager sniffles and drags his arm over his nose, not caring whether or not he gets snot and tears on the skin of his inner arm. Alfred’s not here to see him anyway, and Jason can always wash his hand before his turn with Bruce is over.   
  
Not that it matters much anyway…  
  
The older man hasn’t woken up once since the EMTs had brought him to the hospital and he had gone through a series of emergency surgeries. There are no signs that he will be get any better. No signs that he will open his eyes and remind Jason to mind his language when he curses.  
  
Jason sobs and the sound echoes harshly in the massive private room.   
  
“Please, Bruce,” he pleads as he leans over and sort of hugs Bruce without actually hugging him. “Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me.”  
  
There is no answer.


End file.
